Downgrading from iOS 7.0.4 to iOS 6.1.3 on iPhone 4
Written Instructions Requirements * You must have SHSH blobs for your device and this SHSH must be compatible with iOS 6.1.3 (I will show you how to do this). * Latest version of iFaith. * Must be able to download iTunes 10.7 (download link in the description). * IMPORTANT: During this process, you will loose all of your data. This is due to the iOS 7 back up file not being suited for a iPhone with iOS 6 on it. So, make sure you have all your music and pictures already on your PC. You can also download an App before restoring called "My contacts back up". It backs up your contacts and sends a copy to your email address where you will then later click (on your phone), download the attachment and open it. (This bit will take some time) then all you need to do is "create new" and all your contacts will be restored. ______________________ # First of all, we will need to download iOS 6.1.3 for your iPhone 4/4S, iTunes 10.7 (Don't forget to get the 64 bit version if you have a 64 bit system) and iFaith. (Again, links in description). # If you have iTunes 11, this along with all of it's attachments much be removed from your system. To to do this, open control panel, programs and features; then select the following to uninstall: iTunes, Bonjour, Apple Mobile Device Support, Apple Application Support and Apple Software Update. # Restart your PC then install iTunes 10.7 (welcome back, before installing iTunes, you should browser your C Drive to ensure there are no files left behind after the install.) # Plug your iDevice in and if iTunes opens, close it. Open iFaith and click "Show available SHSH Caches on Server there should be a prompt to use the newly connected device, click yes/ok". # You can then search the TSS server. If iOS 6.1.3 SHSH appears, great! Select it and download. Then return to the main menu and select "build *signed* IPSW". # Select the SHSH blob that you downloaded for iOS 6.1.3 and you should get a prompt saying "AP ticket looks valid". Great, we can continue. # It will then give you the option to select the IPSW or iFaith can download it for you. Well, we downloaded it earlier. So select local or the other option than to download it for you and then click on your newly downloaded IPSW. # iFaith will then start to work at building this *signed* IPSW. It will take sometime. # After this has finished, follow the steps on iFaith to put your iPhone into pwned DFU mode. Once this has been completed, open iTunes 10.7 # Shift click on "restore software". iFaith should have saved your new custom IPSW on your desktop. So click that. # The installation should then start and you should have no errors during this process if followed correctly. # Enjoy iOS 6! :D! There we go, after that you will see your iPhone on iOS 6.1.3. Remember that Apple's warranty states that altering the software of your iPhone will void your warranty. No worries. If you need to send the phone back to Apple, just restore it through iTunes normally! With the current iOS out. Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0vk9EFnxhds Credis With thanks to the company who makes iFaith and thanks to Apple for iTunes! Along with the site that allows the download of the iOS software. Category:IPhone 4 Category:Downgrading Category:IOS